


【Quilldu】Drunk〈NC-17〉

by SemperFideli



Category: Quilldu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Quilldu】Drunk〈NC-17〉

由於Yondu從來就沒有任何未成年人士不應該接觸酒精的觀念，Peter的酒量從少年時期就訓練的很好，也許亦得歸功於身體裡一半的外星血統，當Peter才開始感到有些暈眩時身旁一起喝的伙伴往往早就醉得不醒人事了。

 

踩著歪歪扭扭的步伐，帶著滿身濃厚酒氣Peter推開房門就直接往床上撲去，被重量直襲而上的被單下發出一聲悶哼。

「媽的，你以為自己還是十幾歲的小鬼嗎？」被這冒失行為吵醒的Yondu坐起身開燈看向趴在自己身上傻笑個不停的褐髮男子「我還以為那小姑娘會要你們節制點。」

「Ga、Gamora？她跟Nebula早上就下船不知去哪兒玩去了，哪能管我們－－」Peter頓了頓，有些艱困遲緩的搖頭「噢，你沒看到真是，真是太可惜……Kraglin喝醉了摟著Mantis就要親，結果被Drax撲倒後二個親親熱熱地一、一起睡倒在地板上哈哈哈，我跟Rocket給他們拍了不少紀念照呢。」

Yondu眼中浮現了一絲無奈，光看Peter說話開始咬起舌頭的傻樣就知道這小鬼八成是真醉了，一雙手還不規矩的摸進了被子裡在自己大腿上游移起來，雖然不知道這些行為是跟誰學來的，Yondu倒是不會阻止Peter難得表現出的主動。

 

用力撐起身體，Peter甚至仗著酒膽前傾著吻住那對藍色的唇瓣，舌頭撬開那些銳利的牙齒找到目標後糾纏而上，酒氣與屬於Yondu的味道充斥在呼吸間令Peter感覺到有點飄飄然，手卻沒忘記解開男人的襯衫鈕釦，濕潤的嘴唇往下點過銀白鬚根，順著藍色肌膚上緊繃的線條一路舔吻至鎖骨，右肩疤痕被Peter臉上粗糙的短鬍擦過時Yondu不自在地動了下。

那三道交錯的疤痕Yondu從來不曾告訴Peter來由，但光是想像男人負傷淌血時的模樣都讓他感到莫名難受，於是Peter閉起雙眼吻上那些傷疤，專注的模樣宛如一個虔誠的信徒，接著便感覺到原先已經按上後頸的那隻手停住了本欲扯開的舉動轉為輕揉撫摸著。

二人之間的性愛大部份都是Yondu主動，就像是某種絕不明言的默契，一方討要而另一方就會給，雖然過程談不上溫柔但結果總會是愉悅的，理所當然地也不會有什麼溫馨或挑逗的情話出現，Peter光是能從呻吟中擠出一句求饒的話都已經是費盡力氣了。

現在他卻在Yondu的輕撫中感受到愛意，即便沒有任何人開口，但Peter就是能清楚地知道。

 

彎身趴伏在男人雙腿間，Peter專注的吸吮吞吐著幾乎要填滿口腔的堅硬男根，舌頭隨著表面微微浮現的青筋描繪挑動，時不時刻意用牙齒擦過敏感處的舉動更是惹來後頸被猛然收縮的指尖刺入，似乎在提醒這隻醉貓別玩得太過火，灰綠的目光順著往上偷覷Yondu隱忍的表情，Peter忍不住惡作劇的念頭將舌尖壓進黏滑的鈴口靈活地揉轉，只聽見一聲短促的低吟飄進耳邊，接著Peter就被捏著脖子拉起身。

「夠了。」Yondu的語氣裡帶著些許粗重的喘息，聽著比平時沙啞許多，似乎更加紅豔的雙瞳危險地瞇了起來。

順從地跨坐到男人身上，Peter低頭囁咬起Yondu的下唇，手指繞到身後替自己簡單粗暴的擴張著，另一手輕輕撥弄聳立在自己大腿之間的藍色陰莖讓頂端緩緩沒入穴口，突然原本搭在腰際上的雙手猛地往下一壓，剩餘的大半柱身瞬間就被吞進了狹窄的內壁。

舔了舔被對方咬出血珠的唇瓣，Yondu帶著笑意的雙眼望向面前雙口微張似乎想要說些什麼卻只能顫抖個喘息不停的Peter，手掌刻意地在柔軟的臀上不輕不重地拍了一下「你自己動。」雖然那對灰綠已經浮出一層水氣，但還是遵從男人的命令緩緩地上下起伏著，只是一開始的進入過於強烈，令Peter的律動越來越顯得吃力。

滿意的在Peter臉上得到哀求的表情，Yondu這才將對方有些癱軟的身軀向後放倒後重重抽動起來，察覺到身下的手正不安份的套弄晃動在空氣中的分身，沒忘記臭小子剛才挑釁行為的男人直接騰出按著對方大腿的手去掐住柔軟的頂端，並著不停往敏感點撞擊的刺激果然讓Peter濕蠕的後穴將Yondu絞得更緊，將架在自己肩上的腿向前壓得更開，一次次拔出後更深入的快感讓Peter不由自主流出了眼淚，這樣的反應卻只是讓身上的半人馬星人展開更加兇猛的攻勢。

之後是在近乎要失去意識的情形下，Peter雙腿大開趴臥在凌亂濕黏沾染自己不知宣洩了幾次的體液的床單上迎來最後一次高潮，體內滿溢的精液順著Yondu退出身體後緩緩流出，Peter卻連呻吟的力氣也沒有了。

 

把昏睡的Peter搬上重新整理好的床鋪，Yondu一面關燈一面想著要不要到外頭看看其他傢伙的情況時卻感覺到手指被人抓住。

「酒醒了？」Yondu在黑暗中望向床上的Peter。

「還沒。」回答的聲音十分微弱，握住Yondu的手卻抓得更緊了一些，這溫暖的觸感讓他回想起Peter小時候第一次酒醉也是像這樣半夜摸進自己房間裡坐在床邊抓著自己的手沉沉睡去。

最後Yondu躺回床上，在緊貼著自己肩膀的規律呼吸聲中閉上了眼睛。


End file.
